


Like a Good Wine

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: Kakashi was as well adjusted a shinobi as the Hokage could be, and Iruka was the new Headmaster. They were both, by some luck, single and they had been thrown together once again by chance and bureaucracy.It was as if the universe was trying to tell him something, and who was Kakashi to ignore the universe?





	Like a Good Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myka1231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myka1231/gifts).



> Hi Myka!  
> Let me say how happy I was to see your request, I have been obsessed since forever with the idea of first love and getting back together when the time is right, so I immediately started plotting for this. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed it writing it for you!

"This is not going to work," Iruka said, and his voice sounded sad and defeated, unlike any tone of voice Kakashi had heard from him before. 

Kakashi stared at his boyfriend, puzzled. This was definitely not the welcome he had expected when he let himself into Iruka's flat, the same way he had been doing for the past six months, to spend some time with him. He had been hoping for them to enjoy some dinner, maybe some drinks and good conversation. Definitely some kissing and sex. The sex was the best, along with the kissing. It was what he had been thinking about for the last few days of his mission. Well, more for the entirety of the mission, distracting as it had been to have his mind full of Iruka at the most inopportune of moments. 

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," That was when he realized Iruka was being serious, and he was breaking up with him.

 _No. It can work. We can make it work._ He wanted to say, because he didn't want to break up, and Iruka didn't look as if he wanted that either. 

Iruka was right, though, it wasn't going to work. _It wasn't working_. 

Kakashi had been recruited by Root, not that he could say that, just saying he was in ANBU was pushing it. It was what Kakashi had chosen, though, the best way he could utilize his talents for the village, and he had known at the time it meant he would be away for long stretches of time, deep undercover sometimes and that he wouldn't be able to share the specifics of his missions. He had failed to realize how that would affect his relationship, how much him being away for so long would drive a wedge between him and Iruka. 

He had not known then, and couldn't blame Iruka for not wanting to stay with him, not when this was the first time they had seen each other in a month, and Kakashi knew he had another mission lined up for when his mandatory three days of rest were done. 

"I'm so sorry," he finally said taking Iruka's hand between his. Iruka let him, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying anything, just holding hands. "I wanted us to work." _I love you_ , he didn't say, because they had not said it to each other before and now definitely wasn't the time to say it for the first time.

"I know, I'm sorry too, but you're never here, and I never know if you're coming back. This is no way to have a relationship."

"I know." 

He shouldn't regret it, because it had been his choice to join ANBU and then Root, but that had been before he met Iruka, before he knew he could have a connection with someone the way they did. It was selfish to hope he could keep both, and now he had hurt Iruka, but it was done. 

At least they got to part as friends.

He pulled down his mask for the last time and, slowly enough he could just stop him, leaned toward Iruka for one last kiss. 

"Goodbye, Kakashi," Iruka said when they pulled apart, his lips swollen and as shiny as his eyes.

"Goodbye, Iruka." 

He put his mask back on and left, straight into Gai's house, where he proceeded to challenge him to a drinking contest. Gai didn't ask, he took a good look at Kakashi and grabbed a few bottles of sake. 

Three days later, when Kakashi was sent back on his mission, he didn't think about Iruka. Much.

…

"Didn't you have a tempestuous romance with the Hokage, Iruka?"

Iruka was already nervous about this meeting, the first one with the Hokage since he was appointed as headmaster, without Kotetsu pointing out reasons for him to be even more nervous.

"I didn't, I had a short relationship with Kakashi-san, which we ended peacefully," Iruka corrected him, picking up all his things to go to the Hokage Tower. He really didn't want to be late, and Kotetsu and his sudden trip down memory lane were guaranteed to make him. "And that was almost _fifteen years ago_."

He didn't know why Kotetsu had decided to bring this up today of all days, it wasn't as if this was the first time Iruka was going to see Kakashi in the past fifteen years. They lived in the same village and once Kakashi had left the ANBU, they had seen each other around quite a lot. It was impossible not to when both of them had a close relationship with Naruto and they had many friends in common. 

There was no reason for Iruka to be nervous this particular time.

"I remember you were heartbroken," Kotetsu insisted and Iruka stopped to look at him, beginning to feel annoyed.

 _"I was sixteen_ , it was my first serious relationship and it didn't work out," he said, keeping his temper in check. "Why are you so stuck on this?"

Kotetsu shrugged pretending, very badly, to be nonchalant. "I was just thinking you are single again, and so is Kakashi, and you guys really loved each other."

Iruka took a deep breath, shook himself out and fixed his friend with his best ' _are-you-kidding-me_ ' look. "I don't have time for this, I have a meeting to get to." He turned his back and hurried to the Hokage Tower, determined not to think about Kotetsu and his flights of fancy again. 

Except he could think of little else the entire way to the Tower. 

This really was the first time they were both single at the same time since Kakashi had left the ANBU, and some part of Iruka must have been aware of that fact because he was already nervous about meeting with Kakashi before Kotetsu opened his big mouth.

But it didn't mean anything, it didn't need to mean anything. 

It was true that Iruka had always had feelings for Kakashi; that was normal, there was a reason people said the first love was the hardest to forget, and Iruka had loved Kakashi, somehow still did. Iruka had never quite forgotten him; he had just carried on with his life knowing Kakashi was somewhere doing the same, that love hadn't been their problem, but it wasn't the right time and circumstances for them to be together. 

Maybe now it was, but he didn't have time to consider it this precise moment. 

Right now he was going to run because he was going to be late for his meeting.

…

Iruka looked good, was the first thing Kakashi thought when he entered the room. 

He looked harried, to be sure, and flushed, but that only made him look even better. It had been a long time since Kakashi had looked at Iruka and thought of bending him over the closest surface, chase the blush he knew went almost as far down as his collarbones with his lips and then nibble on the sharp jawline. He had filled out since the time when Kakashi had been allowed to put his hands all over him, losing the last of his boyish features and becoming even more devastatingly handsome than he had been. 

Kakashi didn't know what Gai was on about last time they drank together, he was very much over Iruka. _Obviously_.

Kakashi knew it had been a long time since they broke up, and that both of them had moved on. Well, Iruka had definitely moved on, as well he should. Kakashi had as well, after a fashion. It wasn't that he had spent the past fifteen years pining after Iruka, that was ridiculous and Gai had no basis to say that. He had devoted himself to his work, because it was clear that he wasn't going to have a relationship while he was in Root, and once he was out--well, once he was out he had too many things to work through on his own to inflict his traumas on another human being, and luckily he was well aware of that fact. 

It had taken a few years and too many visits with Tsunade's approved therapist for Kakashi to consider himself ready for a real relationship, not just friends with benefits agreement. 

And now, well now Kakashi was as well adjusted a shinobi as the Hokage could be, and Iruka was the new Headmaster. They were both, by some luck, single and they had been thrown together once again by chance and bureaucracy. 

It was as if the universe was trying to tell him something, and who was Kakashi to ignore the universe?

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi greeted him with a smile the moment he was inside the room.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka returned with a bow, the respect owed to their Hokage. It rubbed Kakashi the wrong way.

"Please don't, I get enough ' _sama'_ from everyone around, I'm beginning to feel old." Kakashi protested and could see the Iruka's lips turning up. When he straightened up, he was smiling at him.

"Kakashi-san, then," Iruka acknowledge with a nod, and Kakashi wanted to push, to make him drop the honorific. It would be weird, though, when he had used Iruka's.

"if you must," he sighed resignedly, much to Iruka's amusement, and signalled to the chair in front of his desk, where the pile of paperwork he still had to complete was threatening to collapse. Kakashi had the feeling that if that happened, the papers would reproduce the moment they touched the floor and swallow them whole. He already felt he was buried in bureaucracy most of the time and was tempted to chase Naruto and shake him chanting, _hurry up and take my place_. 

Iruka eyed the wobbling pile as one would a snake about to strike. "Please tell me it's not like that all the time."

Kakashi looked him dead in the eye and said, deadpan. "It's not like that all the time." He waited until Iruka sagged in relief. "That's half my normal paperwork. This has been a good week." He smiled sharply at Iruka. "Welcome to the world of bureaucracy, you'll get used to it or end up going on a murdering rampage."

"Is it too late to refuse the promotion?" Iruka said piteously, and that was it, Kakashi couldn't hold his smile anymore. They stared at each other and burst into laughter, and Kakashi was reminded again how good they had been together. 

It hadn't been Kakashi's memories of their relationship tinting everything hazy and rosy once they were over, they had always been able to communicate like this, with looks and teasing words and the same goddamned sense of humour. They had laughed together, at very silly things most of the time, but that was one of Kakashi's best memories. Their laughter.

And no, Gai, it wasn't Kakashi making it perfect in his mind because the sex had been spectacular. And it had been spectacular. But had not been as good as the other moments.

"So, Iruka," Kakashi said once they calmed down, pulling down his mask and leaning back on his chair. "Who tricked you into accepting this position?"

Iruka startled only for a second, his eyes roving all over Kakashi's features. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, though he now had a couple more scars and a lot more wrinkles than before, they still were the same lips Iruka had kissed for hours when the mood struck, the same pale skin he used to ghost his fingers over and the same high and sharp cheekbones he called _unfair_. "The same person who tricked you, I think. Tsunade-sama," Iruka said, voice rough as if his throat was dry.

" _That hag_ ," he said, but he could hear the fondness on his voice, and clearly so could Iruka. "What was it we had to discuss today?"

Iruka picked up his bag and took some papers from inside. He checked them and handed them to Kakashi. "Budget."

Kakashi groaned, picked up his stamp and stamped the papers without more than a cursory glance at the final figures. They were well within the restrictions he had, and much lower than he had the previous year. "Done," he handed the papers back to Iruka, who was staring at him wild-eyed. "I guess this was a very short meeting. I like it."

"Kakashi--"

"It's ok, you have enough for training material and the replacement of the target dummies, even allowed some remnants for substitutes if needed. _I know you._ You've triple checked everything and I'm not going to argue for hours for the smallest details, not with you." He pulled his mask up and stood up, Iruka still staring at him as if he had grown another head. "Also, do you remember Mayori-san's sukiyaki place?"

That got him a reaction. "Is it still open?" Iruka asked, and then probably did the same numbers in his head Kakashi had done. "Wait, is she still _alive_?"

"Oh yes she is, and as spry as ever." It had been the place for their first date and had become their favourite place all those years back. It was a small restaurant in a quiet street owned by a tiny ancient woman who looked to be well in her first century back then and didn't look any younger now. Kakashi had stumbled upon it the previous week, shocked to see it still existed and Mayori-san was still there, as ancient as ever and lording over her customers. It might have been that what made him think about his past with Iruka again, not that his mind didn't go back to him frequently. "I was thinking since we've finished so quickly, we could go there to eat."

Iruka's brows climbed up his forehead, and he barked a laugh. "Well, you're smoother than you used to be. I'd love to, I haven't been there since--well, in a long time." Iruka corrected himself, and Kakashi wondered if he had been about to say since we broke up. Because that was how long Kakashi hadn't gone there as well. 

"She's going to scold us, you know," he said as Iruka got up from his chair to follow him. 

"It's been a long time, Kakashi," Iruka said, "she's not going to remember us."

They left the office and Kakashi closed and sealed the door. "No escort tonight," he told the ANBU at his door. "Or at least no escort I can see if I can't keep you away. I'm done with work."

…

Mayori-san remembered them, and Kakashi had been right, the first words out of her mouth were to scold them for not going to see her in years. Iruka still couldn't believe this was happening. 

The entire afternoon had taken a definitely weird turn somewhere, and he wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in his bed and it had all been a dream. He'd be very disappointed, but not surprised in the slightest, the entire thing had the ' _too-good-to-be-true_ ' feeling of some dreams. 

And yes, he had dreamt about being back with Kakashi during the intervening years when he was single, and sometimes when he wasn't. He had been aware it was an unfair thing to do to compare his partners to Kakashi, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. He had believed what he had had with Kakashi was the way love was supposed to be; the insane chemistry together, the way they didn't need to speak for hours or how they couldn't shut up on occasion; the constant awareness of the other person and the intense longing when they weren't together, the constant desire to touch him or kiss him when they were in the same room, the constant laughter or even the passionate fights in which they would push each other but never wound. He had had some of those things with other people, some but never all of them. And that didn't mean he hadn't loved his other partners, he had. 

But they hadn't been _the one_. 

Iruka was beginning to realize Kakashi was. Had been this entire time. It would have never worked then: Kakashi might have loved Iruka back then, but he hadn't had such feeling for himself. The man he was with now, though, this one was glorious. All grown up and settled in his skin and even more gorgeous than he had been before. The face under the mask was so beautiful Iruka had felt like throwing his hands up in the air and ask the Gods _how was that fair?_

"Ok, my turn," Kakashi said, gesticulating wildly with his chopsticks. They had been sitting in the restaurant booth for about an hour, filling the gaps in their respective lives for the past fifteen years. Kakashi looked soft and relaxed without his mask, this had been their favourite place then thanks to the privacy the booths offered, and Kakashi had wasted no time unmasking again when they arrived. "Weirdest mission you've been sent to."

"Escorting a cat all the way to Suna," Iruka replied, not missing a beat. 

"Not carrying?"

"No, I would have lost my hand if I'd tried, it was a mean beast. I had to run after it the entire way to Suna," Iruka recounted it, remembering the mission as if it had been yesterday. He had hated cats ever since. "Turns out, the collar contained a rare gem, and once there I had to fight a group of thieves before the cat could be reunited with its owner."

Kakashi was shaking with laughter, his eyes crinkled up and his nose scrunched up adorably. Iruka wanted to lean over the table and kiss him. Had wanted to do that since the moment he had pulled his mask down in the office and the urge had only grown more intense as the evening progressed. "I would have loved to see that."

"I bet you would. My turn now: what's the worst proposal that has landed on your dock since you became Hokage? No classified ones, please."

Kakashi thought about it for a moment, taking the chance to dip some meat in his broth and chew thoughtfully. "Someone sent a request for new uniforms a few months ago," Kakashi started, a naughty smile pulling at his lips and Iruka knew this was going to be a good one. "I checked what he sent, and the male uniform was pretty much the same as it is. The female uniforms on the other hand…"

"We don't have female uniforms," Iruka interjected, puzzled, and Kakashi's grin grew. "Not combat ones." 

"I know, that was the proposal. The female uniform used about the same amount of cloth as a bandana, and didn't give much protection against either the elements or sharp objects." Iruka could imagine it perfectly, the kind of uniform depicted in fantasy movies and books which no self-respecting warrior would use. 

"I assume you rejected the proposal?"

"I did something better, I sent it to Anko."

Iruka choked on his drink and started spluttering, Kakashi's evil grin widening at the glare he sent him. "Oh God, you really are evil," he said when he could breathe again, still chuckling. "I haven't wanted to kiss anyone this much in a long time," he blurted out before his brain could catch up with his mouth.

Shit, he had been too relaxed, too immersed in the memories of them together. But this had felt like a date since the moment they came here, where they used to come for dates before, it was as if no time had passed. 

Kakashi's grin slipped from his face, his eye focusing on Iruka, his lips parting to let out a shuddering breath. "You can, you know," Kakashi finally said and his voice sounded lower, deeper and went straight to Iruka's blood.

"So can you," Iruka challenged him.

"What happened to Tomoko-san? You were together for some time."

Iruka nodded. It had been a good relationship, he wasn't going to say it wasn't. Tomoko had been sweet and nice and kind, she had shared most of his interests and the sex had been great. And yet, it hadn't been enough. They had been aware of it, both of them, of something missing. She had found it during one of her missions and had moved to Thunder to marry. "She wasn't the right person for me."

Kakashi's eye darkened and he leaned forward. "Is there a right person for you?" he asked, though it looked like he already had the answer. 

Iruka smiled at him. " _You_ ," he said, going for broke. He didn't think he was wrong, though, not if the way they had immediately clicked again together was any indication.

Kakashi visibly shuddered, his voice husky the next time he spoke. "Mayori-san is going to ban us from this place if I throw you on top of the table and do what I want to do to you now." This time it was Iruka who shuddered. "We need to finish the food and go to your house or mine, whichever is closest." He took a deep breath as if steeling himself for the rest. "It that's something you want."

"I want it."

They ate in record time.

...

Iruka's mouth was as soft and warm as Kakashi remembered, his kisses as delicious and his body as welcoming. Kakashi was never letting him leave his bed. 

They had rushed through the rooftops like teenagers again, racing each other on the way to Kakashi's apartment, and the moment they were inside Iruka had him pressed against the wall, his mouth hard and eager against Kakashi's. 

It was so reminiscent of their first date Kakashi had to pull back for a second and breathe, his forehead pressed against Iruka. "I had forgotten what a great kisser you are," he said, panting hotly against his mouth. 

"I hadn't," Iruka admitted and pressed their lips together again. Kakashi let himself sink into it, revelling in Iruka's words, in what they revealed. 

He was the one who started pulling at their clothes, and Iruka's hands joined him in his efforts, making short work of clasps and ties and zippers. They left the garments where they fell, stumbling towards the bedroom the entire time. 

"Bed," Kakashi moaned once Iruka had latched onto his neck, dragging him in the direction of his bedroom. 

"Couch is closer," Iruka protested against his skin. 

"You're not fucking me on the couch, it's too small," Kakashi insisted and Iruka shuddered against him, lifting his face to stare at Kakashi with blown eyes. 

" _Bed_ ," he said, and practically dragged a laughing Kakashi along until he could drop him on the bed. 

Kakashi was laughing too hard to do anything but moan as Iruka crawled up his body with a grin. "I." Kiss. "Can't." Bite. "Believe." Lick."I." Kiss. "Can." Suck. "Fuck." Lick. "You." Bite. "Again." Kakashi agreed with the sentiment but was too busy moaning and spreading his legs to accommodate Iruka's body, the feel of so much skin against his the best he could remember, to say anything. "Lube? Condoms?"

Kakashi groped blindly until he grabbed the handle of his bedside table drawer and pulled too hard, dislodging it and dropping the contents everywhere next to the bed. Iruka stopped what he was doing for a moment to laugh at him, and it was such an impossibly fond sound Kakashi laughed while he blushed. "Oops?"

Iruka left him for a minute to pick them off the floor and once he exclaimed triumphantly, Kakashi took the chance to grab his waist and swap their positions, pushing Iruka against the bed under him. Iruka smiled up at him. "I like this view, ride me?" and Kakashi almost swayed when all the blood left his head to rush to his cock. He hadn't been this hard in over a decade, he was sure. 

He positioned himself over Iruka's hips and ground down, feeling his hard cock against his ass, and Iruka's moan reverberated through his entire body. He extended his hand. "Give me the lube." He was too impatient to let Iruka prepare him, he remembered how much he had liked to tease. 

Iruka did and waited until Kakashi had slicked his fingers and had two in, stretching himself and moaning at the sting of it, to wrap his hand around Kakashi's aching cock. "Fuck," Kakashi groaned. "Stop it or I'll come."

Iruka sat up, flexing his powerful abdominals, and captured Kakashi's mouth in a filthy kiss. "Hurry."

Kakashi added a third finger gritting his teeth at the dual sensations, and probably sooner than he ought to, pulled them out, dripped more lube on his hand to slather around himself and Iruka's cock. He positioned himself and sank onto Iruka, slowly. Iruka pulled his mouth from Kakashi's to pant wetly against it. "Fuck, Kakashi," he moaned, one of his hands gripping Kakashi's hip punishingly hard, the other leaving his cock to roam over his chest.

He started moving, slowly at first, just enjoying the stretch and the heat and pressure, then he kissed Iruka as deeply as he could, mapping his mouth and swallowing his groans as he picked up the pace. He broke the kiss when he shifted and he felt the pressure against his prostate, and he knew it wasn't going to be a long fuck, but it was shaping up to be one of the best ones. He disentangled from Iruka and pressed him back against the mattress, putting his hands on his chest. "Didn't you want to enjoy the view?"

Iruka didn't say anything, just stared at him slackjawed while Kakashi rode him, faster and faster, until his breath was choppy and he was feeling each thrust like a small electric shock up his spine. Iruka wasn't much more coherent, but he found it in him to curl his hand around Kakashi's cock again and pull in time with their thrusts, and that was it, Kakashi clenched around Iruka and felt it shake as he was also coming. 

He let himself drop on top of Iruka's body's when he was done, knowing he was going to catch him. 

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I saw we were meeting today," he confessed against Iruka's collarbone and could feel Iruka laughing against him. 

"Me either," Iruka admitted. 

"Fuck, Gai is going to give me so much shit once he finds out." He raised his head, pointy chin resting on Iruka's sternum. Iruka shot him a disgruntled look, he had always complained about this very thing, saying it was painful, and Kakashi smiled at him innocently. "He kept telling me I was not over you."

Iruka cocked one eyebrow in question."And were you?"

"Obviously not. He's going to be insufferable." He dropped his head back, pressing his lips where his chin had been digging one second ago. 

"Kotetsu is also going to be a smug pain in my ass," Iruka grumbled, and Kakashi smiled. 

"So, we weren't over each other, as we have proved by fucking each other the first chance we've got." 

"Looks like it."

Kakashi turned serious for a moment because as much as he remembered how good things had been with Iruka, he also remembered how much it had hurt when they broke up. 

"You think this time it will work?" he asked, dreading the answer. There was still the possibility that Iruka didn't want a relationship and this had been only the chemistry they shared. He didn't think so, but there was a possibility.

"I think, this time, we'll make it work. We're not children anymore Kakashi, this time we know that if something is worth, is worth fighting for it." He couldn't help himself, he moved up and kissed Iruka again, softly and sweet. "I think we should take it slow, though, get to know each other again."

" _Slow_ ," Kakashi said, who had already been thinking about asking Iruka to move in with him. 

"Yes."

"Then you don't want to spend the night here and have breakfast tomorrow? And Maybe going to Mayori-san again for dinner? And coming back later?"

"I never said that. I just meant--" Iruka mumbled something Kakashi couldn't hear, and he looked at him to see a flush spreading over his face.

"What did you mean?" Kakashi insisted feeling a smile on his lips at Iruka's embarrassment. 

"That we should wait a month at least before moving in together," Iruka finally admitted, and Kakashi laughed, helplessly charmed. 

"Oh, Iruka, I love you. I never stopped," he admitted and Iruka's smile was incandescent. 

"Neither did I, not really. But I was right, it wouldn't have worked then." Kakashi nodded. "It will now."

...


End file.
